


Possession

by summerofspock



Series: Possession [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: (sort of), Angst, Dom Drop, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, First Time, Jealous Crowley (Good Omens), Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Undernegotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, but messy ones, heed the tags, off screen Aziraphale/Other, undernegotiated kink that becomes negotiated kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerofspock/pseuds/summerofspock
Summary: Six times. Aziraphale had come back to the bookshop six times smelling of someone else. Every single one had turned Crowley’s stomach and had made that dark thing curl even tighter in his gut.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Possession [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931254
Comments: 82
Kudos: 814
Collections: Summer's Kink Corner, Top Crowley Library





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/gifts), [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/gifts).



> this started out as one in a series of gift fics based on kink prompts from some friends. i requested some kinks from [seekwill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seekwill/pseuds/seekwill) and got to work.  
> but then the story took a turn and I had a conversation with [Blue_Sparkle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sparkle/works) that turned it around even more
> 
> so i guess this ended up as for both of you and even though it changed course a few times, i hope you enjoy it! <3

It happened on a foggy Saturday six months after the world didn’t end. Crowley was sitting on Aziraphale’s couch enjoying the latest level of tetris when Aziraphale looked up from his book and announced, “I’ve decided I’d like to know what all this sex business is about.”

Crowley dropped his phone in shock. “What?”

Aziraphale set down his book and slipped off his glasses. “It’s not as if I haven’t been propositioned before but I certainly couldn't do anything. Not with Heaven watching my every move. Now that I’m free, so to speak, I find myself quite curious.”

For the first time since that night on the bus from Tadfield when Aziraphale had taken his hand and squeezed it tight, Crowley felt an absurd hope swell in his chest. Maybe this was it. Maybe Aziraphale was finally going to admit that there was something between them. Something other than a grand millennia long friendship.

But what Crowley expected - _would you like to try it together -_ turned out to be: “I was thinking you could help me set up a profile on one of those apps your side developed. What was it called?”

Crowley’s stomach filled with something dark and hard and bitter. “You want to fuck a human?”

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. “Really, Crowley, who else am I going to do it with?”

And Crowley’s heart, which he had put into a cage long ago, withered into nothing.

* * *

“Do you think I should wear something...I don’t know. A bit more alluring? Dean said it was some sort of club and I’m not certain what that entails,” Aziraphale said, straightening his bowtie for the fifth time.

Crowley scowled and said nothing.

Aziraphale, noticing his dark expression, fixed him with a look. “I don’t know why you’re behaving like a boor. I thought you’d be happy for me. You’re always telling me to try new things.”

“What? Am I not allowed to be in a bad mood anymore?”

Aziraphale huffed and ran his hands over his waistcoat. “I’d best be off. Feel free to stay but lock up if you leave.”

Crowley watched him go and debated the merits of getting drunk on Aziraphale’s finest wine. Probably wasn’t worth the talking to.

Crowley prowled through the bookshop, playing out all the scenarios Crowley dreaded. 

Before now, Crowley had never known what Aziraphale had gotten up to. He could have snogged every man at that blasted club in Portland Place. Fucked his way across the continent. Crowley hadn’t known.

Except now he did. Now he knew no one had touched Aziraphale the way Crowley was imagining. The way Crowley wanted to. No one had unwrapped that beautiful body and made love to it. Not until now.

Crowley yelled and tipped over the nearest table in a fit of anger. The books stacked atop it went everywhere.

Crowley stared down at the mess and tried to summon an emotion besides the jealousy curdling his blood.

He couldn't.

He snapped his fingers and righted the table and all the books. At the very least, Aziraphale wouldn't be angry with him.

Six times. Aziraphale had come back to the bookshop six times smelling of someone else. Every single one had turned Crowley’s stomach and had made that dark thing curl even tighter in his gut.

He wanted to go home and drink and maybe forget but then he wouldn’t be here to find out if Aziraphale came home. And when he did if he’d been fucked.

It was a miserable enterprise, trying to distract himself. Crowley paced. He tried to read. He poured himself some wine but it tasted like ash.

Finally, around 2 AM the door opened and Crowley heard low voices.

“I really must go. It was a lovely evening.”

Aziraphale.

And then the sounds of kissing. A moan. Aziraphale’s moan.

The darkness in Crowley’s gut crept like vines up around his heart, squeezing so tight that the cage he’d locked himself away in shattered. He was on his feet before he could reason with himself, marching to the door before he could tell himself it was a bad idea.

Aziraphale was kissing someone else. Moaning around someone else’s tongue. Clutching at some prick’s leather jacket like a Victorian maiden.

Crowley’s blood roared in his ears as he grabbed Aziraphale’s shoulders and yanked him into the bookshop.

“Fuck right off,” he said as he slammed the door in _Dean’s_ face.

Aziraphale was spluttering and trying to shake off Crowley’s grip.

“What is going on?” he demanded, slapping away Crowley’s hands and marching into the bookshop. “You ruined a perfectly good kiss, you know.”

Crowley couldn’t stand it.

He pushed Aziraphale back against the nearest pillar and snarled, “You know what’s wrong. Don’t act coy. I’ve been trailing after you for millennia and now you’re fucking your way through Soho as if it doesn’t matter.”

Aziraphale’s eyes were wide as coins. He was breathing hard. Their noses almost brushed and even through the sour rage and jealousy all Crowley wanted to do was kiss him.

So he did.

Aziraphale grunted under the sudden onslaught. He didn’t taste right, the lingering flavor of the human in his mouth turning Crowley's stomach. He ripped his mouth away, hands still fisted in Aziraphale’s lapels.

“Please," Aziraphale said. His broad chest was heaving like a bellows and Crowley wanted to tear his clothes off. Aziraphale was hard against his hip. Crowley didn’t know if that was from what happened outside or from kissing him. The thought made rage boil inside him. 

"I’ve wanted you for centuries. Millennia. Been on offer from the start and you decide to cavort with _humans,"_ Crowley hissed. Proximity to Aziraphale was settling something inside him, that desire to sink into him and be comforted more powerful even than the rancid jealousy in his belly.

Crowley couldn’t handle it. He tore himself away, shoulders up around his ears as he tried to get ahold of himself. 

"Crowley, I didnt...I dont-"

"I didn’t...I don’t," Crowley mocked, lips curled back derisively. His cock was hard. He wished it wasn’t. It made it difficult to think. The darkness in his chest was screaming for him to reach out and take and take and take.

He needed to leave. Maybe he could fuck off to the other side of the world for a bit. Come back in a decade or so and apologize.

"I’m leaving," Crowley said with a careless gesture. "Why don’t you call Dean back and get that fuck you’re after."

Before he could slam out the door, Aziraphale was grabbing his shoulders. Warm hands.

"Crowley, I’m sorry," Aziraphale stuttered out. "I didn’t know."

Crowley froze, a tumult of disbelieving rage crashing into a tantalizing swell of hope.

He stared at the floor. 

"If you think I don't...well, you know I’ve always been obtuse. Forgive me."

Crowley whirled on him. "What if I don't want to?"

Aziraphale wrung his hands and licked his lips, gaze darting between Crowley’s eyes and his mouth.

Oh.

"Perhaps I could...I could make it up to you," Aziraphale stammered, eyes flicking meaningfully to his crotch.

_Oh._

Crowley settled his weight on both his feet and crossed his arms over his chest. "What did you have in mind?"

Aziraphale took two steps forward and dropped to his knees. His hands hesitantly went to Crowley’s belt, delicate fingers waiting. A question.

"Anything. I’m yours," Aziraphale whispered.

A rumbled started in Crowley’s chest, a growl. "Prove it."

Aziraphale’s hands fell to his belt and hurriedly tore it open, tugging at his zip with unpracticed fingers. Crowley sank his hand into Aziraphale’s hair and pulled, yanking him back until he cried out.

"Six of them," Crowley hissed, pulling Aziraphale’s head back even further. He could see the bob of his adam’s apple, the fluttering of his pulse. "You’ve fucked six humans."

Aziraphale gasped. "How could you know -"

Crowley bared his teeth and brought his face closer to Aziraphale’s. "I could smell them on you."

He fisted his hand tighter in Aziraphale’s hair and the sharp noise he made went straight to his cock. "When I’m done with you who will you smell like?"

"You," Aziraphale said immediately. "You. Only you."

Crowley kissed him brutally, relishing the soft moan before he released him. Aziraphale was looking up at him, eyes glassy. He looked so pretty from this angle, the cast of his dusky blonde lashes on his cheeks, the downy curl of his hair. Crowley brushed his hand softly through the hair he had just pulled."Gorgeous thing. You’re going to suck my cock."

Crowley cupped Aziraphale’s head in his palm and pushed his face into his zip, loving the needy whine that echoed in Aziraphale’s throat.

"I’m going to make you forget every cock you’ve had in your pretty mouth."

"Yes, yes. Crowley." Aziraphale’s hands were on his zip once more, ripping open his trousers so that he could mouth over the line of his cock where it strained under his pants.

"Eager, are we?" Crowley said. He tried to hold on to himself but he couldn’t breathe. He was unspooling entirely, the sight of Aziraphale kneeling before him enough to tug at the very threads that stitched him together.

"Yes," Aziraphale said, tugging down Crowley's briefs.

Crowley pulled away.

“Not until I give it to you,” Crowley said. Aziraphale licked his lips.

Holding Azirahale’s head still, Crowley took his cock and rubbed it over Aziraphale's mouth, leaving streaks of precome behind. It made Aziraphale’s lips shine. A pink tongue darted out to lick it away and Aziraphale moaned.

It was too much. Aziraphale moaning over him. Crowley pulled him up onto his knees and sealed their mouths together. Aziraphale still tasted of that prat outside but now there was something else there, bitter and entirely Crowley’s.

Aziraphale gasped when Crowley released him and fell back on his haunches.

Caressing Aziraphale’s cheek, Crowley said, "What do you want, angel?"

Aziraphale met his eyes and said, "You."

Heart pounding, Crowley took himself in his hand. "Open your mouth."

Aziraphale did and Crowley’s blood sang as he watched himself slip between Aziraphale’s lips, steadily feeding him his cock until he gagged around it.

Crowley pulled out and swiped his thumb over Aziraphale’s lower lip, slick with spit. "You’re mine, you said?"

Aziraphale nodded. His chest was heaving and his cheeks were pink and all Crowley wanted to do was make a mess of him. 

"Then show me."

With no further prompting, Aziraphale was on him, sucking him down with a greedy sound deep in his throat. Crowley's hand slapped against the pillar above Aziraphale’s head as pleasure wound its way around his spine.

"So fucking good," Crowley gasped out over the obscene sounds of Aziraphale gagging on his cock. He looked down and saw the stretch of Aziraphale’s mouth, the flutter of his delicate lashes, and he was done. He pulled back, coming with a long shudder, spilling over Aziraphale’s face without warning.

Heart aching, Crowley dropped to his knees in front of Aziraphale and grasped his face in his hands. "Mine and no one else’s."

Aziraphale shook his head, come dripped down his face and onto Crowley’s sleeves, streaking the black fabric. "Only you. It’s only ever been you. I love you." 

Crowley kissed him then, come smearing over both their mouths. He didn’t care. Aziraphale wanted him. It wasn’t an endless line of humans into eternity. It was them. Together.

Crowley pulled back, breathing raggedly. He felt wrung out. Every emotion he’d ever had in tatters around him. He kissed Aziraphale again, softer, and the feeling eased.

"Crowley."

Aziraphale’s voice made Crowley draw away and look at him. Abruptly, Crowley realized what he’d done. There was come on Aziraphale’s chin and cheeks, lips cherry red from biting kisses. That wasn’t at all how Crowley had wanted him to look after their first time together. Aziraphale hadnt deserved that, a face fucking in the foyer while Crowley berated him. 

Crowley closed the distance between them and kissed Aziraphale with every ounce of feeling in his blackened heart. "Fuck. I love you. I shouldn’t have. Too rough. I was too rough."

Aziraphale blinked at him. “Oh…I suppose. But I rather liked it.”

A harsh laugh burst from Crowley’s chest. He fell on his arse and the laugh turned into a sob.

Aziraphale’s arms were around him immediately and he was tucked against a broad warm chest. 

“Perhaps next time we should discuss it a bit more beforehand. So we don’t go too far.”

Next time. Shit. _Next time._

“But first, let’s clean you up.”

Crowley’s heart hurt, his vision blurred. He might be crying. No. He didn’t cry.

“I should be cleaning you up. Apologizing,” Crowley said from where he was tucked against Aziraphale’s shoulder. He was definitely crying. Pathetic.

He finally pulled back and looked at Aziraphale. He was just smiling at him easily. He looked happy.

“Apologies later,” Aziraphale said and then he stood, lifting Crowley in his arms and making him yelp in surprise. “I think there are things we both need to talk about. But there are some discussions best had over hot cocoa and takeaway.”

The gnawing guilt in Crowley’s chest was easing as Aziraphale held him close. Talk. Yeah. He could do that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah I continued this a bit. If you've read other stuff by me, you should know this is definitively to the LEFT of what I usually write.
> 
> CW: use of the words 'slut' and 'whore' in a negative context (via negotiated kink), hands on throats (no choking)

"Do you like that?" Crowley asked, holding Aziraphale's hips in place as he rocked into him from behind.

Aziraphale was squirming and moaning and pushing back into him but Crowley was setting the pace. Because Crowley knew what Aziraphale needed better than Aziraphale ever could. The knowledge sent a pleasant tingle down Crowley’s spine. He owned him.

"I think you love it," Crowley hissed, splaying one hand between Aziraphale's scapulae so he could push his face into the bed. "You love it because youre a slut. Aren't you, Aziraphale?"

After that first, messy time in the bookshop, they had talked. Aziraphale had said all sorts of things about loving from afar and how sorry he was for misunderstanding and for hurting Crowley.

But then the topic had changed.

It had become about this.

Aziraphale moaned, clearly blissed out. Crowley wouldn't have him getting distracted so he pulled out almost entirely before slamming back in with enough force that Aziraphale cried out and slipped down the bed.

"Tell me what you are, angel," Crowley snapped, grinding his hips against Aziraphale's rear and sinking his fingers into his sides deep enough to bruise. 

"Yours," Aziraphale gasped out between heaving breaths. The muscles in his back were shifting under Crowley's hands. He began to rock his hips again, in that same slow pace that barely gave Aziraphale what he wanted.

"Not what I'm asking for," Crowley said, leaning forward until he blanketed Aziraphale's back with his body, until he could wrap his hands around Aziraphale's throat and lift him up onto his knees.

Aziraphale's stomach was already a come streaked mess. The first orgasm had been under Crowley's attentive fist while he sucked love bites all over Aziraphale's collarbone in a pretty pattern. A lovely little necklace that proclaimed exactly who he belonged to.

The second had been on Crowley's cock nearly fifteen minutes ago while Crowley had hoisted Aziraphale’s legs up over his shoulders so he could fuck him long and slow. So he could watch the red bloom of pleasure on his face as Crowley brought him off again even as he begged and cried and said it was too much.

This new angle was shallow and forced Crowley to slow his thrusts even further. He gripped Aziraphale's jaw in one hand, using the other to clasp one of Aziraphale's pecs. He pressed two fingers into Aziraphale's mouth and was rewarded with a moan.

"What are you, Aziraphale?" Crowley demanded again as he fucked him harder, feeling the soft give of his body and loving it.

Aziraphale was starting to cry out, little snippets of dismay and pleasure as he sucked on the pads of Crowley's fingers like a good little cocksucker.

"Yours," Aziraphale gasped around his fingers.

Not good enough.

"My what?" Crowley growled. He pulled away his hand just to wrap it around Aziraphale's throat.

"Your slut. Yours. Crowley, oh-ohhh," Aziraphale doubled over with the force of his orgasm, spilling over the sheets in white streaks that smeared when Crowley pushed him bodily into the mattress, pulling out and fisting his own cock until he was coming over Aziraphale's arse and lower back, making a mess of him. Marking him.

Aziraphale hummed contentedly as Crowley’s come dripped down his sides. Like an utter bastard. Like Crowley was not claiming him.

_ I think all this proves is that you're rather possessive. _

_ Me? Possessive? _

_ It's not an insult Crowley. In fact, I think I liked it quite a bit. Did you know some humans introduce such things into the bedroom? I think we could both benefit from that _ .

And Aziraphale had handed Crowley some books 'for research purposes' and that was that.

Crowley rolled onto his back and looked at his watch. 6 PM. He’d fucked Aziraphale for nearly two hours and their reservations were at 7 so he had about half an hour to really indulge himself.

Possessiveness curled hot around his heart and settled like a sleeping serpent, loose and spent.

Maneuvering himself between Aziraphale legs, he settled on his stomach so he could toy with Aziraphale's hole. The angel hissed, hips jerking. He was tender still but Crowley slicked him with a quick miracle and pressed his fingers back inside just to hear Aziraphale’s shocked gasp.

"Crowley, it's too-" Crowley rubbed deliberately over Aziraphale’s prostate. Hard. "It’s too much!" Aziraphale cried, trying to squirm away. "I've already...three times."

This was part of it too. They'd agreed.

_ I'll say...hmm...how about snuffbox. And that means you stop what you're doing. _

_ Snuffbox? Really? _

_ Well, if you don't like it, we can come up with something else. You may need it as well. _

_ Fine. _

Crowley grinned, fucking Aziraphale's arse with two fingers until he was sobbing. Leaving him to tremble, Crowley scooped the steadily drying come from his back with two fingers and then shoved that inside Aziraphale as well.

"Gonna plug you up," Crowley hissed in Aziraphale's ear. "Make you sit all night with my come inside you. You won't forget that you've been fucked. Or who fucked you."

Crowley summoned a small plug, drinking up Aziraphale’s little moans as he let it catch on Aziraphale’s rim, barely dipping inside.

"We'll be at the Ritz and all you'll be able to think about is my come filling up your pretty arse. You’ll have your pretty cakes, and your fancy drinks, but you’re going to be full of me."

"Crowley, please," Aziraphale begged, legs shaking under Crowley's hands. 

Crowley pressed up his body, dropping onto his hands with his arms bracketing Aziraphale's sweat damp face. "Please, what?" he said, baring his teeth.

Aziraphale squirmed and Crowley looked between their bodies only to see his angel's pretty cock getting hard. 

"Oh, pet," Crowley said with performative concern. "Does your greedy little cock need attention?"

Aziraphale sobbed as Crowley took his half-hard length and pumped it twice in a come slick grasp. Crowley's blood was smoke and fire. Aziraphale was his and Aziraphale would be his and he'd be so well fucked he wouldn't even notice anyone else.

Crowley scraped his teeth over Aziraphale's jugular and tugged him to full hardness. "You really are a whore," Crowley hissed into his ear. "Just had a cock up your arse and you already want more."

"Yes," Aziraphale said, legs uselessly kicking at the sheets as Crowley stroked him.

"You were made for this," Crowley said as he turned his attention to his hand, watching the obscene slide of Aziraphale's cock through his fist, the way the foreskin moved over the head, making Aziraphale twitch and cry out. He took away his hand and Aziraphale whimpered.

"Hands and knees," Crowley said, pulling away and tugging himself to full hardness. "I'm going to give you what a whore like you wants. I'm going to fill you up."

"Please. Yes," Aziraphale said. He rolled over and drew up on his elbows, presenting his pretty arse for Crowley's use.

Crowley brushed a thumb over his dripping hole, please when Aziraphale pushed back into his hand. He lined up and slid inside in one thrust, Aziraphale already stretched from their previous activities. 

"Oh, yes," Aziraphale moaned, long and low into the pillow. "Come inside me. Please. I want it."

Hearing Aziraphale beg for it made Crowley's scalp tingle, the sensation spreading over his skin like pinpricks as he fucked him even harder. With each thrust, Aziraphale's plush body shook. Crowley watched the flesh of his arse shake under the impact of his hips, grasped the ample stretch of his love handles and fucked him even deeper.

Aziraphale's arm flew out to brace against the headboard and then he was coming on Crowley's cock, clenching around him and making Crowley's toes curl. He slowed his thrusts, fucking him through it, and as Aziraphale gasped against the pillows, Crowley buried himself deep and came with an overwhelmed groan.

He pulled out, pausing just to spread Aziraphale open and watch the steady trickle of his semen down Aziraphale's balls. Aziraphale moaned in discomfort, snapping Crowley from his distraction and dragging his eyes to the clock.

6:30. They needed to get ready.

He stared for a moment at the mess he made before forcing himself out of bed to get a glass of water and a warm washcloth. When he returned, Aziraphale was still stretched on his stomach, eyes closed, periodically humming.

_ Mine _ . The little snake in his chest hissed before returning to its slumber. 

Crowley crawled into bed and ran a hand down Aziraphale's back, warm and soft and soothing. "Angel," he said quietly. "Love?"

Aziraphale's eyes cracked open and he groaned. "I'm laying in my own semen."

Crowley laughed. "Yes, you are. I've always said you were a bright fellow."

Crowley snapped Aziraphale clean but used the warm washcloth to wipe him clean anyway. He helped him roll over and gave his belly the same treatment.

Aziraphale's muscles were languid and he let Crowley move him around like a doll. Crowley's plaything, to keep and do with as he pleased.

When Aziraphale was clean and tucked against Crowley's chest, Crowley finally asked "And?"

"What?" Aziraphale asked blearily. 

"Verdict?"

"Oh, quite lovely. I enjoyed when you called me your slut. Gave me shivers. I think you could be a bit more coarse actually. Really hurt me."

"Hurt you? I -"

"Make sure I know who I belong to."

Crowley's chest rumbled against his will. He liked that very much. He kissed Aziraphale’s hair.

“Now,” Aziraphale began. “I think you mentioned something about a plug?”


End file.
